


Babysitting Blues 1

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 1

"Idjits," a little voice called out with a laugh. "You can't get me."

Crowley groaned, running his fingers through his dark hair, and glared at the man sitting next to him, "It's your turn to catch the little monster."

Lucifer sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine," he muttered, standing to go find his young charge. He started looking behind the couch, the curtains, under the tables. Room after room he searched, getting more and more frustrated as the minutes progressed. Finally, Lucifer found his prey, the young boy giggling softly as he hid between the piano and a bookcase. Lucifer reached out, gently grabbing the young boy by the shirt, "Found you."

"Son of a bitch, Uncle Luci, you wasn't s'posed to find me," the little boy pouted, green eyes looking like they were on the verge of tears.

"What would your fathers say if they heard you say that?" Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm, they'd be mad?" the little boy said, not sure if that was the right answer.

Lucifer laughed , carrying the boy back to the living room.

Five minutes later and he had taken off again. This time Crowley and Lucifer heard the tell-tale sound of the front door opening and closing. Both men raced towards the door and rushed outside each looking in a different direction. 

By the time they got back, almost an hour had passed, and still neither one had found the child. 

"My brother is going to kill me," Lucifer complained as they walked inside.

"I'm a bit more worried about your brother-in-law," Crowley stated. "You know how over protective he is."

Thankfully, for Lucifer and Crowley, they found the boy curled up on the couch, one pudgy thumb stuck into his mouth. He blinked up at them, mischief on his freckled face, "Where did you go? I waited here like a good boy."

Lucifer threw his hands in the air, muttering under his breath about Stupid-Trickster Brothers, Stupid Castiel, Stupid Sam, and most importantly, Stupid de-aged Dean Winchesters.


End file.
